


Sweet dreams are made of this

by TLwritefanfic



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Jealous Villanelle, Protective Villanelle, Sweet, Top Eve in your area(Sorry my blink ass can't shut up about this), Villaneve go on a trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLwritefanfic/pseuds/TLwritefanfic
Summary: Villaneve went on a trip to Portugal.  Turned out Portuguese pastries aren't the only sweet things.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	1. Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wanted Villaneve to go on a trip and do cute couple things? Well, this is for you. Please enjoy.

"Wear that black strawberry dress. I will wear my pink one."

By the time Eve got out of the shower, V had already chosen the outfit for today. Eve took a glance at the dresses V laid down on their hotel bed. 

Sometimes, she couldn't believe that this former deadly assassin really loves doing these cute couple things. Wearing couple clothes, going on picnics, leaving handwritten notes. 

Ah yes. V also love to leave notes on the dining table with the breakfast since V leaves the house always earlier than her for her work. V was like Eve. She wasn't that good with cooking either. But she loves to cook for Eve. She even watched Korean food YouTubers and learned from them to cook Korean dishes. In her words, "I want to learn from native people so that the recipes won't be westernized and more authentic to you". Oh Villanelle, always has to be dramatic. For her. 

For Eve, she doesn't mind cooking. But she is not passionate either. She is more into cleaning windows and dishes. Well, at least, that's what she thought. Her whole life, her real hobby, and obsession were reading about female assassins. She couldn't care less about household chores. Her cooking is still bad but it doesn't matter now. Someone is there who will cook for her every day anyway. Someone who loves her. Someone she also loves. 

V had started styling her hair to low loose bun when Eve finished dressing. "Okay, let me just put on some lipstick", Eve thought and did the process behind V because Villanelle was sitting right in front of the mirror. "Should I make braids? hmm, I am not patient and I don't have enough time anyway.",Eve thought. Wait, why did she even think about the braid. She knows too well that her thick, curly hair is such the rebel to this kind of hairstyle. Maybe because she was thinking about her lover's braids. How did she even have time to braid before going on missions. Maybe she will ask about that later. Now let's put it in a ponytail.....

Both Eve's hands were in mid-air to make a ponytail when V looked at her in the eyes from the mirror. V didn't say anything. She just gazed at Eve in silence. 

Eve wore it down.


	2. Por Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy looks good on Villanelle.

"Okay, so today, we will go to Miradouro da Graça first. The viewpoint. They said it has a good view of Castle Sao Jorge and overall of Lisbon. " Eve told while looking at her phone. "I searched about that last night."

V nodded and chewed a piece of pancake. 

"And then, after lunch, we will go to Hippotrip" 

"What's that again?" V took a sip from her coffee. "That boat bus thing. For sightseeing?"  
"Ahh, I forget about that." V continued. "But after that, let's eat Pastel de Belém, please? "

"From that famous patisserie? but doesn't that shop always have a long queue in front of them? I am impatient to wait that long."

"Yeah, I know. But I really want to eat that. Please? Por favor, s'il te plait, Jebal(Please in Koran), I have been looking forward to it." Villanelle was giving her the best puppy eyes of the century. 

"Okay, okay, we will eat that. Jesus" Eve rolled her eyes. This childish idiot.  


It was already half past 4 after the viewpoint and the bus tour. 

"Let's take selfie here, " V told with excitement. She felt so carefree and happy today. "Baby, you have been  
taking a lot of photos today." "So what? we are beautiful. Our outfits are cute. The weather is nice. Come on. " 

"I know, these dresses are gorgeous as fuck. But you haven't taken the photo with the whole view." 

"Ah right, I forgot to bring tripod"  
"It's okay. Let's just ask someone." 

"Com licença! Umm, can you please take a photo of us, por favor?" Eve asked a passerby. 

"Sure", the Portuguese lady just smiled and took photos of them. 

"1 2 3...click..1 2 3...click do you wanna do next poses? Okay, 1 2 3...." 

"Okay, I took several photos. Please come and have a look at it. If you don't like it, I can take again.", the woman told Eve. 

" No, they look beautiful. Obrigada"

" De Nada" she replied. "By the way, your hair looks amazing. They are so big and wild and fluffy and majestic. May I know what kind of conditioner do you use?" 

"Ohhh, haha, thank you" Eve was blushing from getting a compliment from a beautiful stranger. "I use coconut curls. Also hair butter from them. But this is my natural hair, you know. Sometimes, I also use ...." 

Eve started talking about the hair care routine enthusiastically. The lady wouldn't stop smiling while listening to her explanation. 

A few moments had passed. Villanelle stood up straight from leaning against the railing. Hmm, why is that woman smiling that much?  
Eve, this idiot, all she had to say is the fucking conditioner's name. Why the hell is she talking about her whole damn routine? Why is that bitch looking at my girl like that? I am standing fucking here? Didn't she see we are a couple? We have the matching strawberry dresses? DID EVE JUST LET THAT BITCH TOUCH HER HAIR? My girl's hair. For fuck's sake. 

"Eve...." Villanelle called her girl with a low and sensual voice. She slowly walked towards Eve and put her hand around her waist, while kissing her hair at the same time. "Sharing too much information again? Sorry, sometimes, my girlfriend gets carried away like that. Obrigada for taking pics of us." Villanelle said. 

With a smile on her face, V continued "Agora sai imediatamente, antes que eu te mate e arranque os teus olhos com uma colher e use-os como brincos" ( Now leave immediately, before I kill you and pluck your eyes out with a spoon and wear them as earrings). 

The smile on the stranger's face dropped instantly. She swallowed and left the scene like she just saw a ghost. 

Villanelle took her hand back from Eve's waist and started walking bitterly to the hotel's direction. "I know you told something bad to her" Eve caught up with the blonde. 

V didn't reply and kept walking. "Where are you going? we are supposed to eat that egg tart thing."

Still, no response. "Oksana!", Eve raised her voice and grabbed V's hand.  
"Go eat with that bitch who wants to touch your hair so bad. Maybe let her wash your hair after your date too." 

V turned away and started walking again. "No! Babe... I..." Eve couldn't even finish the sentence because Villanelle was really walking fast. "This fucking tall bitch", Eve cursed and ran to reach V again. 

"Okay Okay, I am sorry. I'm sorry to make you mad. I didn't mean it. It's just that I got excited to talk about my hair, Okay?" Eve spoke in a calm and soft voice.  
She can see V's face loosened up. 

"I mean, when I was talking with her, I wasn't with her anyway", Eve raised one of her eyebrows and talked with a half-smirk smile. 

V's face tightened up again and got ready to walk again. "Okay Okay, I am kidding. I am kidding. I am kidding. It's just you are so cute when you got jealous. Come on, we have to wait a long queue to eat those egg tarts, right? Come on.... please, por favor, s'il te plait,  
пожалуйста(Please in Russian)?"

V hesitated and look at Eve with suspicious eyes. "Darling, I am sorry." Eve held Villanelle's hands with hers and kissed her cheek softly. 

"Fine!.. if you insist", Villanelle turned around and headed towards the direction of the Pâtisserie. Eve held her arm and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Villanelle looked in the opposite direction and smiled in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take several breaks while writing because this couple got so cute and fluffy.


	3. I kept my promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle made a promise to Eve in the past. She kept it, well, she thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOP EVE NATION, RISE!

"Okay....this..is.. a really long queue", Eve sighed. "But anyway, let's do this. You really want it, right? I also wanna taste too. It must be good if all these people are waiting for it"

Villanelle still had a slightly pouty face and still hadn't talked Eve for the last 20 minutes. Given that she is clingy and always wanting to talk to Eve, that means she is still kinda-sorta mad. 

"Take photos of me", Eve took out her phone from her small bag, "Come on, take those Instagram worthy kind of photos, I haven't taken any solo pic today". 

V took her phone and pointed the camera toward Eve. "How do I pose? What do I do?" Eve just told V to take picture of her because she didn't know what else to make V talk. She didn't want to stand in silence in this long queue. She is not photogenic in her opinion. She doesn't even know where to put her hands. She doesn't even have Instagram, in fact. She just said that because that's what she learned from her colleague's teen daughter. 

"Hmm, lift your skirt to the sides and put your one leg in the front. " 

"Put your right hand on your hip and..." Villanelle kept telling her girl how to pose and sometimes even pose herself to show Eve to do them properly.

"Okay, I will take video now. Twirl around" 

"Huh?"

"Twirl around. I will edit as slow-motion later." 

"Okay start only when I say it. 3 2 1.. Go", V lowered herself a bit to get the best angle of Eve spinning around. 

" This looks great. Umm, why weren't you smiling? " V asked Eve while looking at the video V took together. 

"I forgot to smile. I was so invested in turning around." 

"Okay, I will take it again. Make that twirl again. This time, also smile....like a child "

Eve listened to her lover and started to swing around again. 

"Okay! This is perfect. This looks perf...." 

" Belas pernas! A que horas abrem?" a man looked in Eve's direction and shouted. 

Eve didn't understand what he meant but by the tone of his voice, gesture, and the way V's face turned furious in split second, she realized that guy just catcalled her. 

"Eve, come back to the line," Villanelle told Eve without removing her eyes from the creature who said the derogatory phase. Messy hair, dirty jacket, and baggy jeans which looked like he didn't watch them for months and disgusting smile. Height around 5'8", dark hair, had a wide forehead, seem to have a tattoo on the right hand, white. Villanelle made mental note. 

"Baby, forget about it. Also, the queue is moving.", Eve grabbed V's face gently toward hers. "Come" 

V didn't say anything and stepped forward.

"This is fucking good. That queue is fucking worth it. Thanks god, I bought several". Eve talked with all the egg tarts in her mouth. They ate some as soon as they left the Pâtisserie but now Eve is eating again in their hotel room after dinner. 

"Want one?" 

"No, I'm good. I'm still full.", V laid down beside Eve. "Have you edited my video?"

"Oh right, I forgot. I will do it now". 

"Send our photos first. I wanna look at them"

V edited the video with slow-mo effect and other filters to make her Eve look as cute as possible. She smiled at the sight of Eve spinning around like a kid. 

She felt like she was struck by lightning and could feel the adrenaline rushing towards the tips of her fingers and toes when she saw the catcalling man in the last 2 seconds of the video. 

Eve, without being aware of the situation, "Ha! although you got mad at her, she took really nice photos of us, here, you even looked chic with your hair in the air. " 

"I am beautiful all the time. " V said without looking at Eve. "Whatever, narcissist", Eve gave her the side-eye.

"Aren't you sleepy? We walked a lot today and with all the food, even I am sleepy today" 

"Yeah, you're right. I feel sleepy though. Yawn "ahhhhhhh...I will sleep early. " 

V already tucked herself in bed when Eve came back from the bathroom. 

"Stop stealing the blanket. Hey, don't use the phone in bed. It is your rule. " Eve slapped V's arm lightly. 

"Okay, Ahjumma(Aunt)" 

Eve threw the pillow to her face. 

23:30 PM

Eve was sleeping soundly. She must have been tired from all the walking today. 

V couldn't sleep yet. No. She had something to do. She got up from the bed gently and exited the dark room without making any sound.

2:05 AM

That was extremely easy. It had been so long that she hadn't experienced this sensation. 

V left out the sigh contently. "Now, I just have to wash my hands", she tip-toed to the bathroom from the entrance. 

Click

The light turned on. She could feel someone behind her. 

"Did you have fun?" Eve's voice appeared. 

Villanelle didn't think Eve would be awake so she didn't even think of an excuse in advance. "What do I tell her?" Many thoughts ran across her mind in split seconds while she was facing Eve and saying nothing.

Blood dripped down from V's right hand. 

When she looked down, she also saw visible blood droplets on her own jacket. 

No point in lying now. "I didn't kill. I keep my promise." 

Technically, she didn't kill, she just punched him several times in the face and stabbed him. If he was lucky, he could still be alive if someone found him under 5 mins. Well, at least, he was still alive when she left him so logically, she didn't kill. 

Eve made her promise that she will never kill again in her life not to jeopardize their already peaceful lives. V remembered that. V kept her promise. 

Eve looked at her bloody hands, and then to her jacket, and then she locked the eyes with V. 

"Turn around"

"Huh?" 

"I said Turn around" Eve's voice became sharp and angry. 

"Kneel"

V obeyed the command. 

"Sit on your knees".

Confused but didn't want to protest, V got into the position.

Well, she isn't mad, right. This is nothing serious. I mean, he may or may not die. Dead or not, she had left no traces or evidence anyway. She didn't even stab at the fatal plac...

Before V finished her thought, to her surprise, Eve pulled her hair from behind and kissed her with all the passion. 

Licking and sucking her ear, unzipping the jacket. Grabbing her boobs. Simultaneously. 

"Ah..", V inhaled the air and moaned. Eve took out the knife from the belt of V and threw it into the distance. She pulled up the blonde to stand and start unbuttoning her pant. 

"Wow, someone is feeling h..." Before V finished her sentence, Eve pushed her abruptly to the bed. 

She tried to get back up but Eve was already on top of her, putting herself on her back, with one hand on her boob and one hand in her underwear. 

V tried to unhook the bra and felt Eve pushed her hands away. 

"I like it this way".

She low-key enjoyed that too. Now V only had bra and underwear on her body while Eve was still fully-clothed. Eve is a beast tonight. 

V wouldn't stop moaning loudly that Eve covered up her mouth while she did the deed down there with another hand. 

Eve is rough today, V thought. Are those egg tarts make people aroused or something. Gosh, I should buy those in bulks and make Eve eat them everyda..... 

V gasped loudly and came hard. 

3 AM

Eve looked at her lover sleeping peacefully in the bed naked. She pulled the blanket and covered her considerately. Maybe they would have to sleep in the next morning. 

She got up from the bed and picked up the knife she threw away in the heated moment. 

Washing the blood away from the weapon in the bathroom sink somehow gave her a sense of peace. Look at it, even the knife itself looks elegant like her lover. 

She lifted her face and looked herself in the mirror. Then she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> The catcalling( Belas pernas! A que horas abrem?) means "  
> Nice legs! What time do they open?" 
> 
> If you read all the chapters, I want to thank you for enjoying my work. As a Killing Eve fan, who has been watching it right from the start, after season 2, I wanted nothing but only the sweet and heartwarming stuff for this couple. Then season 3 happened. So, I don't care what Laura Neal will write. But in my fics, they are happy, healthy, and alive. 
> 
> This chapter you-know-what scene is inspired by Vis a Vis: El Oasis's hot scene. But Eve isn't tall like Zulema so I had to adjust a bit. LOL
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. I normally write fics about villaneve watching movies together. So if you are interested, you can check out those fics too. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to my friend, iamjustafan_sorrybaby, who helped me with the locations and food. Also for always encouraging me and giving me feedback on my works. If it isn't for you, I might not be writing all these fics now. Muito obrigada


End file.
